User blog:UTC Scrappy/Death Battle Teammates
This blog is continued from the last one. While the latter focused on the Death Battle combatants facing off against their worst enemies, this blog is the former and will focus on me pairing up the combatants with their best friends and allies who can be chosen by the players in Parallel Quests. It is for a hypothetical video game in which only all the Death Battle combatants can be chosen to be played as but their friends and allies cannot; however, they are as intelligent as the AI's used for the teammates in DB Xenoverse 2. I am excluding Goomba, Koopa, Justin, Rebecca, Chuck Norris, Segata Sanshiro, Smokey Bear, and McGruff the Crime Dog. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to comment below. Season 1 *Boba Fett: Aurra Sing, Bossk, Dengar, IG-88 *Shang Tsung: Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Quan Chi, Skarlet, Reptile, Noob Saibot, Sektor, Kano, Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva, Baraka, Motaro *Rogue: Wolverine, Gambit, Iceman, Beast, Pyro, Psylocke, Domino, Deadpool, Quicksilver, Storm *Wonder Woman: Batman, Superman, Wonder Girl, Aquaman, The Flash, Cyborg *Mike Haggar: Cody, Guy *Zangief: Rainbow Mika, Rashid, Laura, Karin *Leonardo: Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April, Casey, Splinter, Karai *Donatello: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, April, Casey, Splinter, Karai, Dr. Rockwell *Michelangelo: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, April, Casey, Splinter, Karai, Shinigami, Renet, Leatherhead *Raphael: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, April, Casey, Splinter, Karai, Slash, Mona Lisa *Zitz: Rash, Pimple *Yoshi: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Birdo *Riptor: ARIA, Fulgore, Kilgore, Cinder *Felicia: Jon Talbain, Morrigan, Hsien-Ko *Taokaka: Litchi, Noel, Ragna *Bomberman: Black Bomber, Pink Bomber, Aqua Bomber, Green Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, Yellow Bomber, Birdy *Vegeta: Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, Android 17, Android 18, Piccolo, Goten, Nappa, Gotenks *Shadow the Hedgehog: Rouge, Omega, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, Amy, Vector, Espio *Mario: Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach, Rosalina *Sonic the Hedgehog: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Silver, Elaze, Emerl, Sticks *Luke Skywalker: Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Rey *Harry Potter: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Severus, Neville, Percy, Hagrid *Chun-Li: Cammy, Ryu, Ken, Guile, Karin *Mai Shiranui: Andy, Terry, Yuri, King, Jubei *Starscream: Megatron, Skywarp, Firecracker *Rainbow Dash: Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Gilda, Spitfire *Dr. Eggman: Metal Sonic, Shadow, Chaos, Zavok, Infinite *Dr. Wily: Bass, Guts Man, Cut Man, Metal Man, Magnet Man, Pharaoh Man, Napalm Man, Proto Man *Princess Zelda: Link, Midna *Princess Peach: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Rosalina *Thor: Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Orchid, Vision, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Skaar, Loki, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Falcon *Lord Raiden: Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Kenshi Takahashi, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Bo' Rai Cho *Link: Princess Zelda, Midna *Cloud Strife: Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Barret, Zack *Batman: Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Catwoman, Green Arrow, Hal Jordan, Blue Beetle, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Zatanna, Black Canary, Firestorm, Plastic Man, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl *Spider-Man: Iron Spider, Miles Morales, Agent Venom, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Man 2099, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Deadpool *Pikachu: Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Tauros, Muk, Pidgeot, Kingler, Bayleef, Quilava, Noctowl, Totodile, Heracross, Snorlax, Sceptile, Swellow, Donphan, Corphish, Glalie, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Buizel, Gible, Unfezant, Palpitoad, Boldore, Pignite, Oshawott, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Krookodile, Goodra, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Greninja, Noivern, Torracat, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Mewtwo, Lucario *Blanka: Dan Hibiki, Sakura *Goku: Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 17, Android 18, Majin (Good) Buu, Uub, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Goten *Superman: Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Superboy, Supergirl, Krypto, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl Season 2 *He-Man: Man-At Arms, Cringer, Teela, Stratos, Ram Man, Orko *Lion-O: Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Jaga *Shao Kahn: Shang Tsung, Mileena, Sindel, Skarlet, Baraka, Reiko, Rain, Ermac, Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva, Quan Chi, Motaro, Shinnok, Reptile, Sektor, Cyrax, Noob Saibot, Kano, Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah *M. Bison: Balrog, Vega, F.A.N.G. *Ryu Hayabusa: Ayane, Hayate, Kasumi *Black Orchid: Jago, TJ Combo, Maya, Eagle, Thunder, Kim Wu, Tusk, (Shin) Hisako, Aganos, Glacius *Fox McCloud: Falco, Wolf, Krystal *Bucky O'Hare: Jenny, Deadeye Duck, Bruiser *The Terminator: John Connor, Sarah Connor *Luigi: Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina *Tails: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Sticks, Cream *Venusaur: Beautifly, Wartortle, Munchlax, Glaceon, Skitty, Onix, Electabuzz, Gengar, Dragonite, Ditto, Claydol, Shiftry, Chansey, Butterfree *Blastoise: Umbreon, Electivire, Nidoking, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, Magmar, Scizor, Raichu, Hitmontop, Ludicolo, Politoed *Charizard: Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Lapras, Muk, Snorlax, Tauros, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Pignite, Oshawott, Scraggy, Leavanny, Boldore, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Weavile, Metagross, Tyranitar, Unfezant, Bisharp, Aerodactyl, Florges *Fulgore: ARIA, Riptor, Kilgore, Spinal, Cinder *Sektor: Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Kano, Sindel, Quan Chi, Noob Saibot, Ermac, Baraka, Mileena, Goro, Sheeva, Motaro *Godzilla: Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Minilla, Gorosaurus, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Baragon, Manda, Varan, Jet Jaguar, King Caesar (all shrunk down to human size but retain strength) *Captain America: Winter Soldier, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Ant-Man, Black Panther *Ryu: Ken Masters, Guile, Chun-Li, Dan Hibiki, Cammy, Sakura, Oro, Sean, Gouken, Hugo, Rose, Sagat, Birdie, Dhalsim *Scorpion: Raiden, Kenshi, Takeda Takahashi, Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin *Deadpool: Wolverine, Psylocke, Domino, Rogue, Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Cable, Spider-Man *Deathstroke: Lex Luthor, Joker, Bane, Firefly, Lady Sheeva, Electrocutioner, Captain Cold, Ra's al Ghoul, Terra *Kirby: Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee *Majin Buu: Hercule Satan, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks *Ragna the Bloodedge: Taokaka, Jubei, Noel, Litchi, Rachel *Sol Badguy: Ky Kiske, Dizzy, Sin, Slayer, Elphelt, Jack-O, Ramlethal, Aria *Gaara: Rock Lee, Naruto, Temari, Konkuro, Shikimaru, Choji, Matsuri *Toph Beifong: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Iroh *Guts: Casca, Rickert, Corkus, Judeau, Pippin *Nightmare: Astaroth, Sophitia, Tira *Iron Man: War Machine, Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Vision, Captain Marvel *Lex Luthor: Deathstroke, Joker, Parasite, General Zod, Darkseid, Doomsday, Shade, Cooperhead, Soloman Grundy, Man-Ape, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Gorilla Grodd, Bizarro *Beast: Wolverine, Rogue, Quicksilver, Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Pyro, Jubilee, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Angel *Goliath: Lexington, Brooklyn, Hudson, Broadway, Bronx, Angela *Solid Snake: Meryl, Raiden *Darth Vader: Boba Fett, Emperor Palpatine *Doctor Doom: Doctor Octopus, Abomination, M.O.D.O.K, Mole Man, Red Skull, Magneto, Enchantress, Klaw, Leader, Loki, Mandarin, Sand-Man, Morgan La Fay, Green Goblin *Donkey Kong: Diddy, Dixie, Cranky, Funky, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi *Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Silver, Blaze, Mighty, Sticks *Wolverine: Rogue, Storm, Colossus, Beast, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, X-23, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Jubilee, Angel *Raiden: Blade Wolf, Solid Snake *Hercule Satan: Majin Buu, Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Pan, Gohan, Videl *Dan Hibiki: Blanka, Sakura, Ryu, Ken, Gouken *Yang Xiao Long: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Neptune, Oscar, Qrow *Tifa Lockhart: Zangan, Barret, Cloud, Aerith *Mega Man: Roll, Rush *Green Arrow: Black Canary, The Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Plastic Man, Speedy, Roy Harper, Hal Jordan, Arsenal, Spartan, Mister Terrific *Hawkeye: Black Widow, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Vision, Mockingbird, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Falcon, Beast *Agumon: Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon Season 3 *Dante: Trish, Lady *Bayonetta: Jeanne, Loki, Balder (Bayonetta 2) *Bowser: Kamek, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong *Ganondorf: Ghirahim, Zant *Ratchet & Clank: Captain Qwark, Talwyn *Jak & Daxter: Sig, Samos, Torn *The Flash: Kid Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Vibe, Superman, Wonder Woman *Quicksilver: Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Oanther, Hawkeye, Rogue, Beast, Gambit *The Joker: Lex Luthor, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Riddler, Deathstroke, Scarecrow, Bane *Mewtwo: Braviary, Swanna, Unfezant, Swellow, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pikachu, Gyarados, Rhyhorn, Psyduck, Meowth *The Meta: Doc, Washington, Carolina, York *Agent Carolina: Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Caboose, Tucker, Washington, York, North, South, Maine *Cammy White: Chun-Li, Ryu, Guile, Dhalsim, Karin, Decapre *Sonya Blade: Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Raiden, Sub-Zero, Kenshi, Kung Jin, Takeda Takahashi, Jacqui Briggs, Scorpion *Tracer: Winston, Lucio, Mei, McCree, Genji, Zenyatta, Torbjorn, Reinhardt *The Scout: Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy *Ken Masters: Ryu, Gouken, Sean, Guile, Chun-Li *Terry Bogard: Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, Joe, Rock *Amy Rose: Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Blaze, Silver, Vector, Espio *Ramona Flowers: Scott, Knives *The Hulk: Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Vision, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, A-Bomb, She-Hulk, Red Hulk, Skaar, Doctor Strange, Black Panther *Roronoa Zoro: Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Kin'emon *Erza Scarlet: Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Elfman, Jellal, Juvia, Laxus, Evergreen *Pinkie Pie: Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Discord, Yak King, Cheese Sandwich Season 4 *Venom: Spider-Man, Cloak, Dagger, Agony, Toxin, Deadpool, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye *Bane: Joker, Electrocutioner, Firefly, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze *Natsu Dragneel: Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, Laxus, Juvia, Romeo, Sting, Rogue *Portgas D. Ace: Whitebeard, Luffy, Thatch, Marco, Jinbe *Sub-Zero: Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, Scorpion, Frost, Bo' Rai Cho, Cyrax, Kenshi *Glacius: Eagle, Thunder, Black Orchid, TJ Combo, Maya, Jago, Kim Wu, Tusk, Aganos *Android 18: Android 17, Android 16, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Yamcha *Captain Marvel: Captain America, Iron Man, Falcon, Thor, Black Widow, Vision, Ant-Man, Wasp, Ms. Marvel *Metal Sonic: Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Zavok, Chaos, Infinite *Zero: Mega Man X, Iris, Axl *Lucario: Mienfoo, Machoke, Meditite, Pidgeot, Samurott, Swanna, Ferrothorn, Hydreigon *Renamon: Guilmon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Impmon *Balrog: Vega, F.A.N.G., Sagat, M. Bison, Ed, Urien *TJ Combo: Black Orchid, Maya, Jago, Glacius, Thunder, Aganos, Kim Wu, Tusk, (Shin) Hisako, Eagle *The Shredder: Tokka, Rahzar, Baxter Stockman, Hun, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tigerclaw, Karai *Silver Samurai: Viper, Mandrill, Black Spectre, Lady Deathstrike *Naruto Uzumaki: Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Choji, Shikimaru, Gaara, Ino, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, Jiraya, Killer B, Shino, Tenten, Konohomaru, Tsunade, Yamato *Ichigo Kurosaki: Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Renji *Sephiroth: Kadaj, Genesis Season 5 *Black Panther: Okoye, Shuri, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Black Orchid, Vision, Ant-Man, Wasp, The Thing, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Storm, Doctor Strange *Raven: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, Terra *Twilight Sparkle: Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Discord, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie *Jotaro Kujo: Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin, Polnareff, Iggy *Kenshiro: Rei, Toki *Crash Bandicoot: Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Pura, Polar, Baby T *Spyro the Dragon: Cynder, Hunter, Byrd, Bentley, Sheila, Agent 9, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy *Sora: King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Lea *Pit: Magnus, Dark Pit, Palutena, Pyrrhon *Leon S. Kennedy: Ada Wong, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield *Frank West: Isabela, Chuck Greene *Doctor Strange: Wong, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Hulk, Iron Man, Cloak, Dagger, Star-Lord, Drax, Mantis *Doctor Fate: Zatanna, John Constantine, Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman, Aqualad, Kid Flash *Jin Kazama: Ling Xiaoyu, Nina Williams, Hwoarang, Jun Kazama *Samurai Jack: Ashi, The Scotsman *Afro Samurai: Ninja Ninja, Jinno *Carnage: Venom, Baron Mordo, Shriek, Mr. Sinister, Demogoblin, Doppelganger, Carrion *Lucy: Kouta, Yuka, Nana *Optimus Prime: Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Wheeljumper, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Sideswipe *RX-78-2 Gundam: Sayla Mass *Nightwing: Batman, Batgirl, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Red Robin, Green Arrow, The Flash *Daredevil: Elektra, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Punisher *Ultron: Maximus, Doctor Doom, Klaw, Man-Ape, Melter *Sigma: Vile, Violen, Serges, Agile, Dr. Doppler, Lumine *Master Roshi: Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Chi-Chi *Jiraiya: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura, Tsunade *Thanos: Ebony Maw, Black Dwarf, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Supergiant *Darkseid: Desaad, Kalibak, Granny Goodness, Kanto, Steppenwolf Season 6 *Aquaman: Mera, Aqualad, Topo, Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Shazam, Superman, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, Supergirl *Namor: Stingray, Namora, Namorita, Fin, Dorma, Angel, Beast, Black Bolt, Captain America, Human Torch, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Iron Man *Mega Man X: Zero, Axl *Mega Man Volnutt: Roll Casket, Tron Bonne *MegaMan.EXE: Roll.EXE, GutsMan.EXE, IceMan.EXE, Glyde.EXE, ThunderMan.EXE, TomahawkMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE *Star Force Mega Man: Harp Note *Black Widow: Hawkeye, Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Falcon, Ant-Man *Widowmaker: Reaper, Sombra, Doomfist *Shazam: Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., Eugene, Pedro, Darla, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, Swamp Thing, Plastic Man, John Constantine, Cyborg, The Flash, Martian Manhunter *Wario: Ashley, Kat and Ana, Young Cricket and Master Mantis, Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong *King Dedede: Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee *Ben Tennyson: Rook Blanco, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Grandpa Max, Ester, Lucy Mann *Green Lantern: Kilowag, Sinestro (Before Yellow Lantern), Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Jessica Cruz, The Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Shazam, Cyborg *Weiss Schnee: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Winter, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Oscar, Sun, Neptune, Flynt Coal, Coco, Velvet, Qrow *Mitsuru Kirijo: Persona 3 Protagonist, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka, Aigis, Shinjiro, Ken Amada, Koromaru, Metis *Johnny Cage: Raiden, Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, Jax Briggs, Jacqui Briggs, Sub-Zero, Kung Jin, Takeda Takahashi, Kenshi Takahashi, Kotal Kahn *Captain Falcon: Jody Summer, Jack Levin, Dr. Stewart, Lucy Liberty, Dr. Clash, Mr. EAD, John Tanaka *Aang: Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Zuko, Korra *Edward Elric: Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Scar, Izumi Curtis, Riza Hawkeye, Darius, Heinkel, Greed (in Lin Yao's body), Jerso, Zampano, Alex Louis Armstrong, Lin Yao, Mei Chang, Lan Fan, Fu, Van Hohenheim *Ghost Rider: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, The Hulk, Iron Man, Thor *Lobo: Darkseid, Superman, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Maxima, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Guy Gardner *Dragonzord: Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Titanus *Mechagodzilla: Mothra, Jet Jaguar, MOGUERA *Sasuke Uchiha: Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Naruto, Sakura, Orochimaru, Kakashi *Hiei: Yusuke, Mukuro, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara *Dracula: Death, Carmilla, Slogra, Isaac, Gaibon, Godbrand, Hector *Mob: Teruki Hanazawa, Dimple, Ritsu Kageyama *Tatsumaki: King, Saitama, Genos, Fubuki, Flash Flash, Child Emperor, Sweet Mask *All Might: Deku, Katsuki Bakugo, Eraserhead, Sir Nighteye, Endeavor, Gran Torino, Gang Orca, Kugo Sakamata, Kamui Woods *Might Guy: Rock Lee, Neji Huyga, Tenten, Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade Season 7 *Miles Morales: Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, Amadeus Chou, Captain America, Thor Odinson, Captain Marvel, Spider-Ham, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Gwen, Peni Parker *Static: Gear, Rubberband Man, She-Bang, Anansi the Spider, Soul Power, Sparky, Batman Beyond, Batman, Robin, Superman, John Stewart, Beast Boy, Geo-Force, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Hawkman *Black Canary: Green Arrow, Batman, Harley Quinn, Huntress, Question, Fire, Vixen, Wonder Woman, Superboy, Miss Martian, Arsenal, Red Arrow, Hawkgirl, Wildcat *Sindel: Shao Kahn, Sheeva, Motaro, Goro, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Sektor, Cyrax, Kitana, Jade Category:Blog posts